Нареки Тьму Светом
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Адам, Падший Ангел, влюбляется в Томми и заключает пари с с его Ангелом-Хранителем Брэдом на душу Томми, ставя на кон свою свободу. Адам/Томми. Адам/Брэд.


**Название:** Нареки Тьму Светом  
**Автор**: mooseatcows  
**Бета**: aislinntlc  
**Жанр**: слэш  
**Рейтинг: **R**  
Пейриинг**: Адам/Томми, отрывками Адам/Брэд  
**Предупреждения**: нет как таковых. Смерть персонажа, зотя это не совсем точное определение, скорее, переход персонажа в другой мир  
**Саммари**: написано для Glambert sbb. Адам, падший ангел, влюбляется в Томми и заключает пари с его Ангелом-Хранителем Брэдом, ставя на кон свободу Адама  
**Примечания автора**: даже не знаю, просто захотелось изобразить Адама Падшим Ангелом. И Люцифера. Это любопытно. Большое спасибо бете, без которой я бы точно лишилась рассудка  
**Примечания переводчика:** конечно, это специфическая вещь, здесь столько "божественной" лексики, которую на родном языке мы нечасто встречаем, с которой мало знакомы, не говоря уже о переводе, но тем интереснее, затягивает, увлекает. Лично меня сюжет просто очаровал. Насчет названия. Было сложно точно его перевести. Я подбирала различные вариации целый день, но только в 11 вечера, когда мозг пора было отправить на ночной покой, меня вдруг осенило. В названии всего три слова, но дословный перевод звучал коряво, так что нужно было подобрать подходящие синонимы, столь же высокопарные, как предполагает оригинальное название. Императивные глаголы не давали мне покоя, вертелись в голове пока, наконец, не подобрался единственно верный. Зато потом какое облегчение для мозга))  
Сама история - это мини-путешествие в другой мир, поэтому наслаждайтесь каждой строчкой, каждым моментом, поверьте, это того стоит. Для некоторых будет достаточно всего пары-тройки глав, чтобы самому захотеть узнать больше по тематике, так же, как в моем случае, так что просвещайтесь) Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, на что похожа жизнь после смерти? Автор дает детальное, невероятно реалистичное описание двух миров, которое точно не оставит вас равнодушными. Вы никогда не могли даже вообразить, что Ад так выглядит, и что Рай именно таков. Финальные главы невероятно захватывающие, интерес нарастает с каждой последующей главой. Рассказ поистине увлекателен!  
** -** История заканчивается не просто хэппи-эндом. Дождитесь последней главы с моими примечаниями, чтобы узнать почему.  
** -** Не скупитесь на комменты - это лучшая благодарность автору и переводчику.

* * *

**HАРЕКИ ТЬМУ СВЕТОМ**

**Том Первый  
**

**Глава Один  
**

**Часть 1  
**

Адам смотрел, как басист снял инструмент и, опустившись на колени, убрал его в футляр. Он поднял взгляд; металлические заклепки щелкнули; светлая прядь волос спала на невероятно теплые, невообразимо честные, непередаваемо красивые глаза.

"Еще раз спасибо," - сказал он тише обычного.

"Молодец," - было все, что осилил Адам. Он слышал, как кто-то из группы пообещал связаться с ним, и как только дверь захлопнулась Адам вздохнул: " Он то, что нужно."

Монти, невыносимый всезнайка, расхохотался, черт бы его побрал: "Так и знал!"

"Он мне понравился."

Монти черканул что-то в блокноте: "Было по крайней мере четверо получше него."

"Да, но им не хватает," - ответил Адам. "Того, что есть у него."

"И чем он тебя сразил?" - спросил Монти с усмешкой, которую Адаму так и хотелось стереть смачной пощечиной. "Своим миленьким личиком или миниатюрной попкой?"

"Да черт, он процитировал "Бархатную Золотую Жилу", Монти!" - огрызнулся Адам, вырвав блокнот. "Вот скажи, эти Джейми, Роб, Итэн или... как он себя назвал... Сатанинское Отродье... чем-то лучше?"

Монти взял обратно блокнот и, повергнутый, вычеркнул имена: "Нет. Ты прав."

"Временами я думаю головой, а не членом," - пошутил Адам, разряжая обстановку, тем самым развеселив персонал звукозаписывающей компании; Монти скривил улыбку.

"Позвоните ему завтра, не сегодня, пусть понервничает. И предупредите, что если он собирается работать со мной, ему надо сменить имидж. Подводка сойдет, но никак не бэгги джинс, надо выбросить все, что не стрейч," - Адам медленно расплылся в улыбке. "А вот сейчас я думал членом."

С насмешкой Монти отсалютовал Адаму и встал, собирая вещи вместе с остальными в комнате. Попрощавшись с коллегами, Адам задержался в маленькой студии, наслаждаясь несколькими мгновеньями драгоценной тишины.

Томми Джо Рэтлифф. Рост: идеальный. Вес: то, что надо. Скулы: точеные. Задница: ...

У него отличная задница.

"Почему этот?" произнес нечеловеческий голос, и Адам вздрогнул бы, если услышал его впервые.

Он повернулся всторону звука, и когда сияющая позолота рассыпалась в воздухе и медленно осела, появившаяся из нее цельная фигура казалась незнакомой и привычной одновременно. Адам отвернулся пока его друг уселся в кресло напротив, расправляя длинные тонкие крылья за спиной. Обутая в белый кроссовок нога легла на стол.

"Рад тебя видеть."

"Я задал вопрос."

"Дива," - придрался Адам и тут же улыбнулся. - "Ну разве он не великолепен?"

"Для человека неплох," - и его белоснежные крылья затрепетали будто в оправдание. "Но таких, как он, миллионы. Так почему же он, Азазель? Или, как ты теперь зовешься?.. Ах да, Адам. Знаешь, подходит. Если уж надумал им уподобиться, можно и имя родоначальника взять, того, кто всю эту кашу и заварил."

"Ты любил его так же, как любой другой," - упрекнул Адам.

"И сейчас люблю," - сказал компаньон, и его многозначительный взгляд вызвал румянец на щеках Адама. "Но это не имеет отношения к вопросу. Почему Томми?"

"Не могу объяснить. Я посмотрел на него и... не знаю. Просто захотелось знать все о нем. Глупо звучит."

"Да уж. Глупо и мелодраматично, два самых больших человеческих недостатка. О господи, да ты правда взволнован этим."

Адам проигнорировал: "Я обязан его заполучить."

"Тебе нельзя."

Адам резко поднял голову, прищурив глаза: "Можно, Уриил, и я его получу!"

"Нет, вообще-то нельзя. Понимаешь, Томми принадлежит мне."

Его сердце упало: "Ты его Хранитель?"

Уриил закатил глаза: "А что, не знал?" - усмехнулся он. "А я-то думал, ты выбрал его, чтобы я приревновал. И зови меня Брэд, я уже четверть века ношу это имя, привыкай."

"Брэд," - повторил Адам, состроив гримасу. "Ужасное имя."

"Помолчи."

"Ты серьезно его Хранитель?" - получив кивок в подтверждение, Адам окончательно потерял надежду. Уриил - Брэд - неважно - хорошо справлялся с обязанностями, даже слишком. Вот почему Элохим, Отец Небесный, никогда не повышал его до архангела. Тогда весь его драгоценный талант рассыпется прахом. И еще это означало, что ни за какие девять кругов Ада Адам не получит душу Томми. Он задержал дыхание и шумно выдохнул. В человеческом обличии или нет, Азазель никогда не отступал. "Ты в курсе, кем я являюсь на земле? Я дам ему все, что он пожелает и без сверхспособностей."

"Зачем? Чтобы, заполучив его, он навсегда возненавидел тебя за отрезанный путь в райскую обитель? Тебе так нужен очередной раб, прикованный к кровати?"- рассмеялся Брэд, но вскоре спохватился. "Жаль, что так с Крисом вышло, кстати. Я не причем. Кассиил был его Хранителем. Хорошую драку ты тогда затеял. Даже организовал этот бредовый песенный конкурс ради него, так ведь?"

Адам и не собирался отвечать - он вскипел: "С тех пор Кассиил изменился в лучшую сторону. Надо было отнять у него сорок душ только за прошлые десять лет."

"Он мог бы время от времени поспрашивать у меня совета," - легко рассмеялся Брэд. "Признаю. Томми абсолютно твой типаж."

Адам позволил взгляду скользнуть по фигуре Брэда. Почти сто сотен оборотов вокруг Солнца сделала Земля с тех пор как Брэд перестал быть его возлюбленным, но воспоминания оставались так же свежи - Уриил всегда был для него самым красивым из ангелов, даже красивее Люцифера, хотя он никогда не решился бы сказать это вслух. Что до Томми... Томми несомненно ближе к этой красоте, чем кто-либо другой из людей. Бренная оболочка Адама затрепетала при мысле о бас-гитаристе.

"Этого я не брошу. Если потребуется, стащу его с Небес после смерти."

Брэд отклонился, и его нимб увеличился и засиял ярче при словах Адама, пока тот смотрел ему в глаза он раздумывал: "Я отдам его тебе."

"Что?"

"Я отдам его тебе," - повторил он медленно и отчетливо, словно Адам был ребенком. "Если ты вернешься ко мне."

Адам замер: "Единственный способ вернуть меня это Пасть самому, ибо Элохим никогда не позволит мне Подняться, и я не уверен, что Он потерпит, если ты бросишь своего подопечного."

"Он хочет вернуть тебя, Адам, любой ценой. Ты был лучшим Разрушителем. Душа простого смертного ничто в сравнении с Ангелом Смерти, возвращенным в коллекцию."

"Нет," - отказался Адам. "Если ты хочешь меня, Пади, стань одним из нас."

"Никогда," – фыркнул Брэд в отвращении. "Я слишком забочусь о них, чтобы встать на сторону Люцифера."

Адам беззвучно рассмеялся: "Вы хранители такие смехотворные. Обожаете своих подопечных, зная, они ниже вас, но отчего-то оберегая, как драгоценность – ни забрать, ни потрогать. Ты мог бы забрать его прямо сейчас, достаточно лишь показаться."

"А ведь могу," – по лицу его скользнула лживая улыбка, и Адам с трудом сдержался, готовый продемонстрировать силу расправленных крыльев, чтобы не броситься прямиком на его хорошенькую шейку, Брэд заметил, и его бровь игриво выгнулась. "Но не стану. Я на смертных не молюсь в отличие от вас, Падших. Но этого ты не получишь пока не станешь моим. Ты знаешь, меня не сломить, Адам. Твои многочисленные искушения не ровня моему великодушному покровительству. Поэтому заключим сделку."

Адам выругался. Брэд прав, даже самый слабый Хранитель имеет большее влияние на человека, чем Падший, особенно если этот человек верующий. А он видел тату на руках Томми: страшные злодеи, демоны. Паренек знает, что "там" в любом случае что-то да есть. Черт.

"Ты отдаешь мне его, и все, что я получаю взамен - это целая вечность на должности Элохимова лизоблюда и твоего - "

"Не скажи того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Тебе не было в тягость быть моим любовником, я знаю, какие чувства ты испытывал, иначе ты не был бы со мной в течение трех сотен лет," - глаза Брэда вместе с предостережением выражали обыкновенную печаль.

"Знаю.. но все-таки… теперь мне не перед кем не надо раскланиваться. Чего бы я ни пожелала и когда бы того ни захотел – я получаю все. А если откажусь, придется иметь дело с гневом Люцифера и потерять Томми после его смерти, самолично спустив его в Бездну. Ты же тем временем станешь героем за возвращение меня на Небеса. От этой сделки нет прока, по моему разумению. Нет, спасибо, я сам."

Брэд остался недвижим, но мерцание вокруг него чуть померкло. Адам знал, он выбрал верные слова.

Тишина длилась еще несколько мгновений перед тем, как Брэд заговорил: "Ладно, я дам тебе время."

"Время?"

"Время побыть с Томми. Безо всякого вмешательства с моей стороны. До конца года. Если получишь его душу, замечательно, забирай. И тащи в Ад. Если нет, вернешься ко мне. И к Богу."

Два месяца без Брэда, стоящего на пути. Это даже проще, чем отнять пресловутую конфету у ребенка, говоря иначе, слишком просто.

"В чем подвох?"

Брэд подвинулся ближе к Адаму, так, что их лица слегка коснулись, своими крыльями обняв их обоих, и Адама сразу же окутало комфортом и любовью.

"Это мой протеже. Я не допущу, чтобы он слепо ступил в Преисподнюю. Если хочешь его душу, придется действовать честно, чтобы он не попросил чего-то взамен. Он должен отдаться по собственному желанию."

"Он должен влюбиться в меня."

Брэд кивнул: "Настолько, что решится отдать душу за любовь, настолько, что будет готов к вечности в Аду, а не с Богом."

Адам поежился. До истечения срока всего два месяца, два месяца недостаточно, чтобы убедить человека предаться вечности. Но это Томми. Прекрасный, удивительный Томми. Паренек, который заставил его забыть имя Криса, мальчик, из-за которого он практически умолял Люцифера дать ему человеческий облик.

"Я в деле, Уриил," - он протянул руку к щеке Брэда, они тронули друг друга, и губы слились в кратком сдержанном поцелуе, скрепившим сделку.

"Представляешь, как разъярится Элохим, узнав, что ты поиграл душу Томми в пари?"

"Он будет чрезвычайно рад услышать голос любимого хориста среди серафимов."

"Я не говорил, что буду петь для него," - ответил Адам сухо, тоже улыбаясь. "Не от лица ли Томми ты здесь?"

"Абсолютно нет. Элохим посчитал, я сумею вернуть тебя так или иначе, и возможность предоставилась сама собой," - Брэд смочил губы. "И мне перепадет кое-что, я счастливчик."

"Уриил, не запамятовал ли ты, как я действовал на тебя в былые времена?" - упрекнул Адам. "Ты думаешь простой смертный устоит?"

Насмешка играла на лице Брэда, однако мимолетный страх прокрался внутрь, но он не придал большого значения: "Ты будешь столь великолепен, выкрикивая мое имя. Все в Небесах услышат," - с тем он испарился, оставляя после себя лишь золотистую пыльцу, кружащуюся в воздухе.

Адам откинулся в складном стуле, запрокинув голову: "Бог мой, что я наделал?" - спросил он себя, и как будто ожидал ответа Сына.

Удрученный, он встал, потянулся, расправляя угольно-черные крылья. Он только что заключил пари с Ангелом-Хранителем. Люцифер, он был уверен, уже осведомлен. Пора навестить Преисподнюю за расплатой.


End file.
